


if i lose myself

by supernutellastuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Mission Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutellastuff/pseuds/supernutellastuff
Summary: “Wait,” Hanks croaked. “You two aren’t really cousins, then?”The man with the metal arm laughed. He leaned in to kiss her, a long and filthy kiss. When the red-haired agent broke away, she rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like boys.He grinned. “Hope that answers your question, professor.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by narya86: on a high-class mission, Natasha all but seduces her mark, not minding at all when afterwards, an adorably grumpy Bucky feels the need to stake his claim.

Bucky rested his glass on the table next to him, consumed by an all-important question.

_Can super-soldiers get drunk?_

His extensive experience courtesy an oblivious Stark’s stash- if he didn’t want people stealing his expensive liquor, he really should upgrade his security then- told him no. However the violent buzzing in his head and the churning in his stomach told him something else.

He  _was_  drunk. But maybe not on alcohol.

.

.

Samuel Hanks circled the hall, pausing to make small talk with his fellow teachers. The university’s fundraising gala was well underway when he spotted _her_.

She was wearing a midnight-blue gown, cut low, fiery red hair cascading down her bare back. Hanks found himself walking towards her.

“Quite boring, isn’t it?” he whispered.

She started. “Professor Hanks.”

“Please, we can dispense with the formalities tonight. Samuel.”

“Samuel.” Her smile was wide and easy. His eyes drifted towards the champagne flute in her hand.

“I didn’t know students were invited.”

She blushed. “Daddy is a major donor. He got us invites.”

“Us?”

“Yes, my-”

“Naomi.” As if on cue, a man appeared at her side, seemingly stepping out of the shadows. He was dressed in all-black and looked to be powerfully built. Handsome in an intense kind of way, at present his sullen stare seemed to be directed towards Hanks.

“Justin. My cousin. This is Professor Hanks, he teaches me economics.” She looked faintly irritated.

“How do you do”. The only response Hanks got was a nod. _What’s his problem?_

“Justin, why don’t you get us drinks?” He shifted towards Naomi. Something passed between their gaze and abruptly he turned to walk away to the bar.

Hanks frowned inwardly but before he could say anything, Naomi leaned in and said, “Now that my nosy cousin is out of the way…”

His pulse raced. “Why, what do you have in mind?”

“A tour? The campus looks so beautiful by night.”

His eyes dipped downwards. He nodded.

Naomi led him out of the hall and into an empty corridor. “Here’s fine.”

“For what?” He smirked.

Smiling shyly, she ducked her head. “This.”

And suddenly there was a knife in her hands.

“What-”

Quicker than his eye could follow, the knife was now pressed to his throat. “Not a word, _professor_.” Her voice, sweet and seductive before, was a snarl.

“I don’t-”

He felt the blade cutting into his skin. “I said, not a word.” He was pushed back into the wall. Strong, deft hands tied his hands together. Hanks struggled futilely against the cable ties as Naomi gagged him. She stood firm as steel in front of him, giggly and tipsy no more.

She terrified Hanks.

He heard movement behind. He hoped it was help.

“ _James_ , it’s rude to keep interrupting.”

The cousin stepped into view. He shot Hanks a dirty look.

“Just checking on you, Nat.”

“You were only supposed to be backup,” she complained, a smile in her voice. “In case his HYDRA cronies had crashed the party too.”

_HYDRA? How the fuck did they find out about HYDRA?_

“That doesn’t seem to be the case, but let’s get on with it anyway,” Justin or James or whatever said. Hanks noticed something glinting in his hand. He gave a muffled shout. Justin came closer. It was his _hand_ that was glinting, it was made of metal-

And then, all was black.

.

.

Having disposed of the unconscious man in a supply closet, Natasha turned towards James.

“How much time till extraction?”

“Fifteen minutes. Professor Creep should be fine in there.” He gestured towards the locked door. The corridor was still empty. No one would be coming this way.

“We should get back to the party.”

“No,” said James, roughly. “No one’s going to miss us.”

She raised a brow. “You have a better idea?”

“Something like that.” And he took her by the arms and slammed her back against the wall.

“Interesting,” she observed. She arched her back, pressing her body even more into him, one hand going to the back of his neck. “And what do we have here?”

“That creepo was making eyes at you all night long,” he grumbled, his mouth formed in an incongruous pout.

She laughed and reached up with her other hand to smoothen the lines on his face. “Aww, you know you’re so adorable when you get like this.”

Let it be said that Natasha was the only one allowed to call the Winter Soldier adorable and get away with it.

“Okay, enough talking now.” She obliged him by bringing his head closer.

The kiss was wild and urgent. Teeth clashed, tongues battled for dominance. Natasha held on tight to his hair as James lavished attention on her collarbone. He ran his metal hand down her back to cup her ass and ground his hips into her. She moaned.

James lifted his head. His pupils were dilated and he was breathing fast. “Wait, not here.”

“Where?” She panted. “Decide fast.” As much as the thought of someone walking in on them turned her on, they really couldn’t draw attention to the shady HYDRA professor locked in the supply closet.

An evil grin lit up James’ face. “I know just the place.”

He lifted her up effortlessly so that her legs locked around his hips and walked her forwards. She craned her neck to see and huffed a laugh. “Really, James.”

He’d taken them to an empty lecture room. And not just any lecture room, but Professor Hanks’ classroom.

“What,” he said, innocently. “Seemed convenient.”

He deposited her flat on the back on the teacher’s table (of course) and she peered up to see him shuck off his suit jacket.

“No time.” She tightened her thighs around his waist impatiently and grabbed his tie to propel him forward.

James slipped the straps of her dress down and shoved aside her bra to get access to her breasts. “Careful,” she gasped, though her own hands almost ripped the buttons on his pants in her haste to get them down.

Once she was done, he gathered her hands and laid them behind her head, holding her down with his flesh hand. Natasha widened her legs to brace his hips. His metal hand went to her thighs and slowly, almost reverentially, he rolled up her dress. She shivered at his cold touch.

She wasn’t wearing any panties. “Fuck, Natalia,” he groaned.

It was too much. His hand circled her wrists, preventing her from moving. Metal fingers curled around her waist, tight enough to bruise. He was in her, and whenever his hips snapped forward to meet hers, she saw stars. His mouth was near her ear, whispering in sweet, sweet Russian how much he would have liked the professor to see him fucking Natasha on his own desk. It was all too much.

James was close to the edge. Natasha took advantage of his slack hand and brought her palms up, underneath his shirt. He bit her shoulder in warning, hard enough to leave a mark.

“You’re mine,” he whispered.

She scratched his back in response, leaving angry red marks behind.

“And you’re mine.”

When Natasha came, her mind went utterly blank. Waves of pleasure crested throughout her body and she sighed. James was not long after. His body jerked, and then stilled. He muffled a yell against her neck.

She looked around. The room was dark but she could see the dent James’ metal hand had left on the table.

“Subtle.”

He shrugged, not too apologetically, and pushed himself up. They fixed their hair and clothes in silence. Before Natasha could leave the room, he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

She smiled and cupped his cheek briefly. “Come on, let’s see how the professor is doing.”

.

.

When Hanks came to, he was handcuffed to a seat in what seemed to be an aircraft racing through the night sky.

His head hurt like hell. He remembered how that Justin had knocked him out with one punch. At least his gag was off.

“Hello, professor.”

Hanks turned. The two of them were standing there, still dressed in their formal finery. Though Naomi looked dead serious, Justin had a smug smirk on his face.

“Apologies for your current situation,” she said. “Though you should know that if you fail to cooperate with us, it’s going to get much, much worse.”

He nodded weakly.

“Great.” She smiled brightly. “I’ll leave you to Hill, then.”

“Wait,” Hanks croaked. “You two aren’t really cousins, then?”

The man with the metal arm laughed. He leaned in to kiss her, a long and filthy kiss. When the red-haired agent broke away, she rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like _boys_.

He grinned. “Hope that answers your question, professor.”


End file.
